The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting the detector array of a CT (computed tomography) scanner to a conventional radiation therapy simulator (RTS) for use of the simulator to produce scans without inhibiting the simulator's fluoroscope and plain film acquisition modes when scans are not being acquired. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for use in connection with the CT scanner described in co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 07/718,544 and 07/850,346, both assigned to W. L. Systems, Inc. The invention described in that co-pending application is a method and apparatus for back projecting a CT scan using a conventional radiation therapy simulator without rendering the simulator incapable of being used for treatment planning purposes. The present invention facilitates that use by providing the method and apparatus for mounting the detector array of that apparatus to the simulator while still providing for the use of the simulator as a radiation therapy simulator. In that manner, the CT scanner is also used to enhance treatment planning.
The method and apparatus of the present invention has the additional advantage of providing a safety override for the simulator to which the apparatus is mounted. Specifically, the apparatus stops the rotation of the gantry or movement of the fixture supporting the image intensifier tube of the simulator in the event that an object is encountered during rotation or other movement, thereby decreasing the likelihood of damage to the apparatus of the present invention, the simulator, or the encountered object.
Other advantages, and the objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof.